


Undercover Murder

by MyHeartOnMySleeve



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Complete, F/M, Happy Ending, I Don't Even Know, I Made Myself Cry, If you only read one work by me, Major Original Character(s), Not What It Looks Like, One of My Favorites, Original Character(s), Please Don't Kill Me, Undercover, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyHeartOnMySleeve/pseuds/MyHeartOnMySleeve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The BAU team hasn't seen anything quite like this. When an undercover operative has their handler put in a call to the team because they've been framed for murder, they're taken on the ride of their lives Will they catch the Unsub in time or will an innocent agent go down for the crime?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She walked along an empty alley, the night's turned cold a few weeks back. She could see her breath as she made her way down to the end stopping in front of a wooden door. She looked back the way she came making sure she wasn't followed. Once she was satisfied she entered the building. The room was filled with computers and people manning them. "Monroe." A deep male voice called to her as she shrugged out of her coat. "What the hell is going on? There's a warrant out for your arrest."

"I know. That's why I called. Gibson, I'm being framed and I can't prove a DAMN thing cause I was with you." She slammed her bag down on the table closest to her. "It's a load if shit Gibson." 

"How many?"

"Three."

Gibson covered his face. He wasn't sure how to react to this. His own undercover was being framed for murder. 

"I want you to call some one for me. Get them out here a quick as you can. I can't keep hiding. They'll find me eventually." Monroe pulled a card from he pants pocket promptly handing it over to her handler. "Dr. Spencer Reid. Tell him, say something I'm giving up on you. He'll know what it means. We had an in depth conversation about it just before I went under."

"He knows your undercover?"

"No, but he'll remember the conversation. Get his team here whatever it takes. They're the only ones that can help me now." She went to look at the monitors. "It's gotta be one of them. I might be comprised."

* * * * * * * * * * *

Reid had just walked in the office for the morning. He was in a rather good mood today. JJ stopped him at his desk. "Spence, you got a message this morning." She handed him the small piece of paper with the message hastily written on it. 

Say something, I'm giving up on you.

"Did they say who it was?"

"No, it was a man. He said you'd understand." 

"That doesn't make any sense. I remember having a conversation about the song like six months ago. Ava Monroe, she and I taught a group of prospective profilers. It was a man?"

"Yeah, he didn't say a name just that and he had a message for Hotch."

Reid looked at the paper again going to see Hotch. "JJ said you got a message from the same man I did."

Hotch looked up from his papers to the young profiler. "Yes, it was a city and state. Though I'm not sure what it means."

"You remember the class I taught about six months ago?"

Hotch nodded indicating he remembered. 

"I met a girl, a woman. She was helping teach the program. I, uh actually asked her out and she declined effectively blowing me off. We had a conversation about the song Say Something." He was cut off by Hotch. 

"Not that I don't like your stories but, do you have a point?"

"Oh yeah. She said the song was a cry for help. JJ said the man who called said I'd know what it meant."

"What was her name?"

"Ava Monroe, she's a field agent and a profiler."

"Get everyone to the round table." Hotch reached for his phone calling Garcia. "Garcia, can you run a name for me? Ava Monroe. Thanks." He rose from his seat walking into the other room where everyone had gathered. "We may have a case in Little Rock, Arkansas. Reid and I both received messages this morning. Either one of our own is calling for help or we're being set up."

"Wait, you said Arkansas? Something crossed my desk this morning. A case file." JJ pulled a file from the stack she was carrying. "Three people were murdered execution style within the last month. There's a not here saying they know who the Unsub is they just have to find her."

Reid shook his head. "Why send the message then. If they know who killed them?" 

A picture popped up on the screen as Garcia called. 

"You're on speaker Garcia."

"Ok, the picture on the screen, that's one Ava Monroe. She's a profiler and field agent. She's been inactive for about six months." 

"They think it's her." Reid held up a sketch showing the team. "She's calling for our help."


	2. Two... Say Something

It took some convincing for the Director to agree to allowing the team to check out the case. As Reid made it clear that he'd be going rather it was sanctioned or not. He wasn't going to let Ava go down for something without first making sure she was the one who had killed the people in the first place. 

Moments after they landed Gibson met them ushering them all into SUVs he had waiting. "Welcome to Little Rock ladies and gentlemen." He extended his hand to Hotch who took it, shaking it firmly.

"SSA Aaron Hotchner. This is SSA Derek Morgan and Dr. Spencer Reid."

"BAU right. My girl said you were." The older man turned facing the front of the vehicle. 

"You're talking about Ava?" Reid spoke up. 

"Yeah, she's in some deep shit right now."

"We looked over the case files. Why would someone want to frame her for murder?" They were all wondering the same thing Reid was just the first to say it.

"I'll let her explain that to you. We're here." Gibson exited the suv while Morgan, Reid, and Hotch exchanged looks before following him. Following the older man's rushed steps the team was lead into the room where surveillance was ongoing. "She here?" With a nod from a young man Gibson called out. "Monroe!"

Reid was shocked at her appearance. The dark eyeliner around her eyes made them stand out on her pale face. She was dressed more like a homeless drug dealer than an FBI agent. Her faded skinny jeans accentuated her long thin legs. Ava's once dark hair was now blonde. Reid swallowed hard as she walked over quickly. "Thanks for coming. Sorry about all the secrecy. It's necessary for my sake." Her small voice was full of worry as she spoke. "In the interest of the sensitive nature of my case I need you to understand that subtlety is needed here."

"We understand that, and we're willing to work around any obstacles we encounter." Now it was Gideon who spoke.

Ava took a deep breath while nodding. "I've been undercover in a drug ring for the past six months. I've worked my way inside from a street dealer to one of the crucial players of the ring. Last month, this guy turned up dead. Shot in the back of his head. His name was Nicholas James. He was another big player. Then it was Zander Warren. Same COD. And last week Raul Santos. Again same death as the other two. The local and state police found some evidence against me and have a warrant out for my arrest. The thing is, when each murder took place I was here. Checking in and turning in evidence."

"So you want us to work a case where they already have a suspect?" Morgan looked the photos the small woman placed in front of them as she spoke. 

Before she could answer a phone rang in her pocket. "That's it. Quite for just a moment. Davis, you ready." With a small nod from one of the techs she answered the phone. "What the hell? You were supposed to call me an hour ago."

"I got busy. I'm callin now." The voice on the speaker was a man. 

"I've got other shit to do. I don't wanna be waiting around for you. Did ya get it?"

"Alright, alright. I got it. Where do you want it?"

"Back door, slide it in the doggie door." 

"You got it babe." He let out a small laugh as he did as he was instructed. 

"Don't call me that. It Eliza or nothing."

"Fine Eliza. Check ya later."

Ava just hung up the phone. "Got it?"

"Yeah, we got it."

Ava walked back to the table where everyone was watching her. "I'm sorry. I really was waiting an hour for that call."

"Ava, why did you send lyrics as a message?" Spencer had been wondering about it the entire time. 

She shrugged her slim shoulders. "I like music, and I knew you'd remember. Besides it's kinda my thing. My evac message is another song title." She smirked pressing her lips together. "I gotta get back. Gibson has my contact info if you need me." She went for the door stooping mid way. "Oh, if you have to arrest me just know Eliza Collins. Yeah, she fights back. Make it look good." 

Gibson chuckled as she went for the door with Reid trailing after her. 

"Hey, uh. I was just curious. Is this why you said no?" He wasn't sure of his words as he spoke.

Ava nodded. "Yeah. I got the assignment just before the program started. Didn't wanna drag you in to something that could claim my life." Smiling she leaned in slowly kissing his cheek. "Thanks for coming. I gotta go. Call me when you need me." And with that she left Reid standing there with a starstruck look on his face.


	3. Three... I'm Giving Up On You

Six months earlier...

"So, last day teaching a bunch of hard headed rookies." Ava smiled leaning against a wall. "What does the impeccable Dr. Spencer Reid do on such an occasion?"

Reid looked up from the book he'd been reading giving her a small smile. "I don't know. Probably just go home and read."

"Reid reading. Now that's original." Flipping her long hair over her shoulder she chuckled a little. "How about this? Take a break from reading just for one night and have some fun. Ya never know you might like it."

Reid just shrugged. "Reading is fun."

"Right, eidetic memory and all."

"Uh, yeah." He was confused by her behavior. At first Ava had been distant as had Reid. He just figured she wanted to keep things professional but over the last few weeks the pair had grown closer. They shared stories with one another about their lives and their work. "What was that song you were singing when you walked in today?"

"What?"

"The song. You sang it walking in, I think the words were, say something I'm giving up on you."

"Oh! That one. It's one of my favourites."

"Why? It sounds like a sad song."

"It is, it's something we've all been through. Losing someone you love, weather it's walking away or other wise. It's never easy."

"I know..." He looked down at his shuffling feet. He hadn't told her about Maeve. That's one thing he wasn't quite ready to share.

"What's eating Gilbert Grape?" She asked noticing his sudden change in behavior. 

"Nothing."

"Bullshit. Come on you can't hide it for long. Profiler will be profiled."

"Please, don't. I don't want to have to do the same to you."

"Oh, ladies and gentlemen. The ever so coy Dr. Reid is getting brave. Pray tell, what's your profile of me?"

Reid shook his head. He didn't want to profile her. 

"Don't think you're getting out of this Spencer." She mused watching him.

"If you insist. You're an only child raised by one parent whom you don't speak to anymore. Probably a difference in opinion about you becoming an FIB agent. Your last relationship didn't end well. Which is why you don't go out much. You're work is everything to you." He stopped watching her smile.

"No wonder they wanted you to teach this program! That's amazing. Yes, I'm an only child. My mom died when I was seven. Congenital heart defect. My dad didn't like it when I left to be here. But, this is what I wanted to do. After my last relationship went to hell my dad just told me not to call again. That was months ago, I don't know if he's alright." She chuckled. "Price I pay for being me. Come on. Let get this done." Ava patted his shoulder once as she got up walking into the training room. "Let's get to it grunts!" She giggled leaning on the table at front of the room as the rookies watched.

After they were done Reid stopped her outside. "Ava, you never explained that song."

She smiled her eyes glinting in the sunlight. "It's one lover to another. Say something, I'm giving up on you. Talk to me or I'm walking away. It's a cry for help. And at the end. You're the one that I love and I'm saying goodbye. That's the final resignation. Game over."

"And you like this song?" He was confused by her choice of music.

"Very much, like I said before. I can relate." She turned to go.

"Ava, umm would you like to go for a drink sometime?"

"I'm sorry, I can't. I don't feel ready for any kind of attachment." 

"Oh, oh, ok. Yeah, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Keep trying Spence. One day I might just say yes."


	4. Four... I'll Be The One If You Want Me To

It'd been three days since the BAU showed up to answer a call for help from a rather odd agent. Reid was dead set on helping her out of the tight spot she now found herself in. "They all look the same. The crime scenes, they look staged. There's no mention of the bodies being moved after they died." Reid looked over the photos in the files Gibson had given them. "Ava couldn't have done this."

"Reid, she knows how to take a guy down. She's had the same training as I had. She took self defence classes before she went under. She could have done anything." Derek threw the papers back to the table.

"You don't even know her." Reid spat back at him.

"Do you?"

"I know more than you!" It wasn't like the usually calm doctor to loose his cool like that. "She didn't do this Morgan. She couldn't have. I can't think like that, not after..."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry Reid. Maybe you should take a break, get some air."

Reid nodded placing the photos down, walking outside. Everything was piling on him. Morgan was right he needed to clear his head. Spencer started to walk, he didn't know where he was going he just knew he had to get away for a little while. 

How was it that every time he found a girl that actually understood him she somehow got taken away. First it was Maeve, and now Ava. He just couldn't let that happen. Sitting on a bench he closed his eyes thinking back to when he first met Ava.

* * * * *   
Eight months earlier...

Ava walked into the room looking at a piece of paper. Her phone tucked away in her pocket Reid could see the cords for her ear buds in her ears. She was dressed much like you'd expect to see an FBI agent dressed. Black slacks, pink ruffled blouse, and a black blazer. Her hair was pulled back into a sensible pony tail. 

Ava walked over to Spencer, pulling her ear buds out and smiled. "You must be Dr. Reid. Hi, SSA Monroe. I suppose I'll be helping teach the rookies."

"Oh, uh hi." Spencer let a shy smile cross his lips. "You're not what I was expecting."

"What, some big burly guy with a beard and bunch of tattoos?"

"Well, yeah." Reid cleared his throat looking over the petite woman standing before him.

"Sorry to disappoint. Sensory training is however my speciality." She chuckled watching his skewed expression. "Heads up. Incoming rookies to hassle." She raised her eyebrows smirking as she picked up a stack of papers. "Alright boys and girls, take a paper pass it back. Welcome to sensory training, where you will learn how to fully function with the temporary loss of any of the five senses. Sight and hearing being our main focus. This sheet briefly explains what were going to be doing." Pausing as she looked over the students she then pointed to Reid. "This is SSA Dr. Reid. While I beat the crap outta ya he's going to deal with the mental side of it. So, let's get to it."

* * * * * * 

Spencer shook his head. There wasn't any reality in which that he could believe Ava was a murderer. That just wasn't her, he couldn't, no he wouldn't believe that. 

Walking back inside taking another look at the pictures. "Morgan, how much weight do you think Ava could hold up with one hand?"

"Fifty, sixty pounds. Reid, what do see?" Morgan watched him closely. 

"If the victims were help up by the backs of their shirts and posed the same way, then there wouldn't be any sign of the bodies being moved. Ava's innocent! She didn't do this."


	5. Five... Anywhere I Would Have Followed You

Ava wasn't doing so good. She had so many people after her, the police and now the people she was investigating. She now only had one option left. She had to draw out the guilty party, which meant a very dangerous plan. 

Ava sighed pulling the cord connecting the small mp3 player to her laptop. Running her fingers over the small device she smiled sadly. Hopefully she didn't burn too many bridges executing her plan. "Ok." She turned to face a young man handing him the envelope she had stuffed the device in. "Remember, this goes to Spencer. You can find him at this address. And Kyle. Hurry. I won't be here when you get back so you'll have full access to everything. Don't screw this up." She warned him. 

"I got it Liza, I know what to do. Burn it all."

"Good boy. Now go I don't have much time." Ava hurried around the small house gathering what she would need. She opened her creds looking at them before she put them in her pocket and clipped her gun to her belt. She fixed her jacket so it wouldn't be seen, grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder as she slipped outside and down the street. 

Kyle had made his way to the address Ava had given him. He knocked on the door waiting on an answer. 

Spencer came to the door as Ava had expected and Kyle handed him the package. "Don't worry, Eliza sent me. It's nothing bad." Before Reid could process anything Kyle was gone. He closed the door going back into the rest of the team. "Ava sent something." He opened it carefully pulling out the mp3 play and setting it on the table. "That's it?" He looked over the envelope just to be sure.

Derek took the player from Spencer hooking it up to his tablet, playing the only track loaded on it. Ava's voice filled the stale air around them. 

"I need to tell you a story, one that I only put together after you came to town. I uh, I know who framed me and how to catch them." She paused clearing her throat. "For one, don't share this with my team. This is just for y'all... I need you to listen very carefully." The sound of papers shuffling could be heard as well as the creak of a chair. "Twelve a.m. tonight. The park on the edge of town. It'll all come clean. Oh, and Spencer, Love has no age, no limit, and no death." 

Silence washed over them as the track ended. Spencer scrunched up his face trying to make sense of it all. "We need to go to that park." He stood walking to look out of a window. It was already late, they needed to move quickly. They needed to help her. Spencer needed to save her.

Once they were in place at the park there wasn't anything to do but wait. That was the worst part for Spencer. He couldn't watch another person he cared for get hurt. Especially not her, he needed her in ways he couldn't yet explain. 

Ava was sitting on a picnic table. Kyle was sitting on the bench next to her as they waited. Ava couldn't stop moving. Every few seconds she turn and look around the park or flip her hair over her shoulder. Seeing headlights she stood quickly, knowing that Spencer and his team wouldn't have them on if they were there.

She nudged Kyle pointing at the the new arrivals. "Show time kid. Just let me do the talking, and if all else fails... Run."

He didn't say anything he just nodded. She felt awful for pulling him into this mess in the first place. Ava didn't want his blood on her hands. Though, it was likely to end in hers. 

Spencer and Hotch had arrived just after Ava and Kyle. Derek and Rossi were in position along with JJ and Emily. Between the six of them the small park was surrounded. And they came prepared for anything. Spencer was nervous he didn't like the look of the guys stepping out if the van. Then, he saw it. They all did, Gibson.

Ava chuckled darkly shaking her head. "Mother fucker. I should have know. How long have you been selling me out?" 

"Nothing personal Monroe, it's just good business. These guys pay better." 

"So of a bitch." Reid whispered. "It was him, he framed her."

Hotch gave the order for them to move in closer.

"You could have been in on this, and then you had to call in those BAU goons." Gibson taunted her. 

"I'm not going down for something I don't do. You expected me to just roll over. Honey, you got the wrong girl for that." Her voice was as cold as the air around them. "Now what? Kill me? That's not gonna go over well."

"Yeah well, we'll see about that." Gibson raised his gun to aim at Ava. Spencer couldn't help himself. He ran as fast as he could to jump in front of her. He wasn't going to let anyone take her from him. Not this time. The sound of gun fire rang through the stale air. It all sounded like a distant noise to Ava as she dropped to her knees. The sight was almost more than she could handle. Spencer was laying there bleeding, the bullet caught him in the shoulder as he was flying to save her. 

"No, no nononono." Tears stung at her eyes as she pulled Kyle to the ground behind her. "Stay down!" She cried out putting pressure on Reid's wound. The last shot sounded louder than the first. That might have had something to do with the fact the Hotch was standing right beside her as he fired one last time. 

"An ambulance is on the way." Aaron knelt to meet her misty eyes.

"Kyle, get outta here. Now!" She pushed him away from her. "Go!"

He shook his head. "No, I'm not leaving. I'm not just some kid you found on the street." He pulled a badge from his pocket. "You're not the only one that was investigating them." 

"Narcotics. You little shit." She could help the laugh that erupted from her. "Every one else alright?" The whine of the sirens almost covered her voice. Spencer was whisked away quickly once the medics arrived.


	6. Six.. You're The One That I Love And I'm Saying Goodbye

Hospitals weren't Ava's favorite places the hang out. She found her self pacing back at forth relentlessly as they waited for news on Spencer. He shouldn't have done that. It's all my fault. How could I have mixed him up on all of this? I'm so friggin selfish. Her thoughts ran wild as the hours dragged on. Her head was spinning, she just had to sit down. 

None of them were prepared for what happened next...

The doctor came out from a restricted area. He didn't look like he had good news for them.  
"I'm terribly sorry, we did all we could." You could have heard a pin drop in the small waiting area. "The bullet bounced off a bone and rattled around in his chest. There wasn't much we could do. Again, my condolences for your loss." The he left seven dumbfounded people standing, none of them knew weather they should cry or scream. JJ, she cried first. He was her best friend, Henry's godfather and now he was a cold body lying on a slab. Penelope followed, she couldn't believe he was gone. She and JJ held each other as they mourned the loos of their friend. Emily joined them while Aaron covered his face in disbelief. Morgan couldn't keep it in, he broke right there. Rossi didn't know what to do, he just stood there watching his family fall to pieces. This wasn't supposed to happen. He was lost them.

Ava started to panic. It was all her fault, she shouldn't have drug him into this. "No." She whimpered. "This can't be happening." Her voice got lost in all the commotion. Suddenly the room was spinning, she couldn't see a way out. Ava turned facing a wall, balling up her fist she punched it as hard as she could. She didn't feel the pain of the bones snapping under the pressure, only the pain griping at her heart. "NO!" She screamed louder making the room still. Tears ran freely down her face as she cried out. "It's on me, it's all no me." The way she saw it, his blood was on her hands. 

Aaron was the first to move, he grabbed her from behind and held her close. He tried to calm her, and finally she gave in. Anger and denial clouded her head.

A few weeks later things had calmed down a bit for the team. They had all flown out to tell Dianna what happened, she didn't take it so well. He was her baby, Spencer was all she had. The funeral was a small one. Spencer was always a bit of a loner. Being a genius tends to put a barrier between him and the rest of the world. The ones that mattered were there. His family at the BAU, his mother, his dad even showed up. And then Ava. She stood back a ways, still feeling that it was her doing. It was all so real, she'd never see that smile. Or the way his eyes lit up when he saw something he liked. 

She was in the training arena, that's the only place she could get any kind of clarity. Ava had resigned from her undercover post, she didn't have the passion for it anymore. The fiery agent now awaited now orders. That's where Hotch came in. His team was down an agent due to the recent tragedy. And he thought she'd be a perfect fit, that is if he could get her to agree. "Monroe!" His stern voice called out to her as she landed a fury of hits to a punching bag. 

Ava turned her cold eyes to him. "What are you doing here?" She asked flatly. "I'm kinda busy."

"Yeah, I see that. I came to talk to you about something. Would you like to take a break with me?" He kept a calm, even tone while speaking.

"I guess I could take a few minutes." She went to her bag grabbing her towel and water bottle, she dabbled the sweat off her face and sat on the bleachers. "This good for you?"

"Yes, it is. I was informed that you'd requested a new assignment."

Ava nodded as she tossed the towel aside. "I can't do it anymore. Not after... Little Rock." She didn't dare look at him, in her head she knew that the events that transpired there weren't her fault. But, in her heart she couldn't help but to blame herself.

"I, understand. I'm submitting a formal request for you to take Spencer's spot on my team. However, I wanted to ask you first. I don't want to put you in a situation where you feel uncomfortable." Aaron was polite as per his usual demeanor.

"Why? I mean, I drug you all into a no win situation. And in the process you lost a friend. Now you come to me asking to take his place. I don't understand. Why me?" Ava was confused, she thought that she'd be the last person in the world he would ask to fill Spencer's place. She wasn't anything like him. Sure she had her own way of seeing things, but so did every one else.

Aaron cleared his throat. "Because, that's what Spencer would want." He stood removing his jacket setting it on the bench. He wasn't in his usual suit, he was wearing his workout clothes. "Care to go a few rounds?" He motioned to the mat before them.

"I'll make you a deal. You pin me once and I'll accept and do my best to do the job. I pin you, I'll look at the options I'm given and maybe I'll choose your team." She smiled a mischievous smile walking onto the mat.

"I'll take it." He held out his hand to her.

Ava shook it just as JJ, Rossi, Morgan, Prentiss, and Garcia walked in. "Want a few witnesses for you ass kicking I see."

"No, just wanted you to keep up your end when you lose."

Ava didn't speak again she just lunged for him. She grabbed him by the arm and twisted it backwards. Aaron grunted in response as he reached with his other arm and tossing her to the ground with ease. Ava just chuckled. "I may have underestimated you agent." She grunted as she ran at him full speed. 

Aaron simply caught her by the chest and slammed her back against the mat. A few hisses and ohs were heard from the gathering crowd. Aaron took a few steps back allowing her to get to her feet. Once she was he took a defensive stance and waited for her to make a move. 

This time she moved a little slower. Taking careful and calculated steps, she moved forward taking a few jabs at Aaron as she went. He'd just about had enough of letting her make a fool of herself so  He was ready to put an end to it. As she lunged at him again, Aaron grabbed her wrist while making a sweep with one of his feet and knocking her to the floor face down. Ava grunted at his knee landed in her back. "Alright, alright, ya got me." Ava reached an arm back and rolled him to his back and quickly straddling him. "But, just so you know. I let you win. I'll be there first thing Monday morning." She chuckled and patted his cheek as she got up .


	7. Seven.... I'm Still Learning To Love

A couple weeks had passed since Ava had joined Hotch's team. They hadn't been as accepting of her as Aaron had, expect for David. He tried to make her feel welcomed but it just wasn't enough.

Ava was still the odd man out. Some part of her knew that she would always be. She was the one responsible for Spencer's death. Hand she never called them he'd still be here.

Aaron noticed, secretly he hoped it would pass but, he knew as well as Ava did that wouldn't happen. Not without a push at least. 

"Alright, I'm gonna say it. This shits awkward." Ava stood from her desk and faced the rest of the team who were talking behind her. "We gotta get past it if we're gonna be able to do our jobs. I get it, you blame me, hell, I blame me for what happened. Anger is a hard thing to deal with, especially when coupled with the loss of a friend. So, you wanna take a swing at me go ahead. At least have the decency to do it to my face." Her words were filled with anger as she spoke. She was mad at herself for having her own outburst. "I'll be in the arena if anyone needs me." She grabbed her bag and left. 

Morgan looked between her, JJ, and Emily. "She's right, we can't keep blaming her." He said softly. 

"I just can't. Spence is gone. How can we just get over that?" JJ asked flatly.

"Maybe taking a few swings at her like she said. Come on, we can at least give it a shot." Morgan lead the way to the training arena where Ava was already swinging at a bag.

Rossi nudged Aaron as he watched them go. "This might not be good." The two went down to see what was going on.

Ava stopped looking at them. "Well, you gonna bring you ass over here or are ya gonna stand there with your dick in your hand?"

Morgan chuckled. "That's the best you got?" He took his gun off his belt and handed it to JJ before he walked over to her. "You really gonna make me do this?"

"If it helps." Ava looked up at him solemnly. "Take your best shot agent."

Morgan shook his head. He couldn't believe he was actually entertaining the idea. He balled up his fist and punched her causing her the fall back on to the mat.

"That's cute, my teddy bear hits harder than you." Ava took the hand Morgan offered her and pulled herself up to her feet. "JJ, your turn." 

JJ shook her head. She wasn't going to just hit her. "That's insane, I can't."

"One time offer. Trust me, I've had worse." Ava rubbed the side of her face Morgan hit.

Emily pushed JJ out on to the mat. "This is crazy." But she punched the other side of her face anyway. It felt good, she had to admit she felt better after.

Ava stumbled back just before she caught sight of Aaron and David watching with concerned looks. "Emily." She called touching her busted lip. 

Emily didn't protest she padded her way over giving Ava her best swing which had the reckless agent lying on her back. "Now, that's a hit." She erupted in laughter as she rolled over, getting to her feet. Ava now had a cut on her cheek, a busted lip, and the start of a black eye. "You guys feel better?"

The three nodded in agreement. And looked to Rossi and Hotch, they knew they would have something to say about the incident.

"Now, can we please do our jobs?" She asked.

"Garcia has a case for us if you're all done beating up the new kid." Rossi gave Ava a stern look.

"Yeah, I, think we're done here." Ava grabbed her bag and headed back to the bullpen. She patched herself up and went to the round table. 

After that, they all worked well together. It was a strange little bonding experiment, but it worked. The pain of their loss was still there but, they didn't blame her anymore. She was just as much apart of the team as Spencer was.


End file.
